Devil May Cry: The Call of the Battlefield
by Spike9
Summary: Dante is called to duty again as a demon slayer, can he save the world again? Only time will tell. Please R&R. Chapter 6 up. Dante and the others find some action, sorry about the wait.
1. Devil Never Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Title: Call of the Battlefield  
  
Author: Spike  
  
Chapter 1: Devil Never Cry  
  
Elaine Peterson strode down the streets of the city towards her home. She was a seventeen year old girl who was working at the local fast food restaurant, and was coming home after working late.  
  
It was cold, but she didn't really mind, but she hated walking down these dark streets and alleyways to get home. She always felt she was being followed, but had never been unfortunate enough to be right.  
  
"Uuuuurrrgh!!!!" Came a voice from the dark alley across the street. She stopped, and just stared at the dark passageway. She heard the voice again, and realized that whatever it was, it wasn't human.  
  
She heard a shuffling sound, and it was coming closer. She didn't run, for whatever reason. Until she saw the red eyes open at the corner of the darkness.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Uuurrrraaaarrrgh!!!" The creature darted from the shadows and ran straight at her. She turned and sprinted, no longer following the correct route home.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!! HEEEELLLLPP!!!!!" She pleaded loudly. She ran, but the creature was gaining easily. She turned right into an alley that she hoped she could lose it.  
  
But to her extreme dislike, it was a dead end. And it was pitch black in the alley, which was just what the figure waiting on the roof of the building wanted.  
  
She put her back on the wall, sobbing and praying. It wouldn't be long now. She wasn't ready to die, no, the creature was right there.  
  
It stopped, gloating to itself , silently. She just started mumbling nonsense. She closed her eyes. The creature began walking forward, slowly. Just before it leapt, it looked up. Elaine's eyes were closed, but she heard a boot thud on concrete high up, and the flap of cloth on the wind.  
  
Then, she heard the creature scream again, and she heard several gunshots.  
  
She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. She heard a metallic click, and then a whirring sound like the air was being cut. It struck the creature, for it screeched in pain.  
  
She heard the sickening sound of flesh being slashed and cut. Then more crys of pain, then another sound of the whipping of clothing. Elaine opened her eyes. Something was right in front of her! It stuck something in her shirt pocket and leapt into the air, and kicked against the wall, and shot up higher, and onto the roof. She listened to the clank of boots against the roof until she couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
She walked out of the alleyway, unable to find the body of the monster that attacked her. She turned to the streetlight, and pulled out the piece of paper that was stuffed into her pocket.  
  
It was a business card, it said:  
  
If this happens to you again, call Devil Never Cry  
  
There was a picture of a women with pistols above her head. And a phone number.  
  
She stuffed it in her wallet, and walked home, at a quick pace.  
  
Author's Note: Don't forget about my other story. The Blade and Heart of a Warrior. Please read and review that story as well as this one, later. 


	2. Problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 2: Problem  
  
Dante motored down the street on his bike, his blood red trench coat caught in the wind, revealing Ebony and Ivory, his two twin handguns that he constructed himself. They, like him, contained demonic energy.  
  
He stopped in front of his office/home, and walked in the door. The place was covered in heads of the demons he had killed, and the weapons he used. He always kept the swords, but discarded the artillery.  
  
He strode to the desk, and sat down, noticing the blinking of his answering machine, he pushed the receive button.  
  
"This is Elaine Peterson, just calling to thank whoever this is, and hoping I never have to call this place, how did that-"  
  
Dante deleted the message. He didn't need another curious person lurking around, it's good to live an ignorant life. Dante laughed under his breath at the thought, and turned to the wall, there his favorite sword, Rebellion stood mounted on the wall.  
  
He looked at it, and slowly drifted into thought, about how he and Trish broke up, and went there separate ways. Dante soon fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Dante awoke to the sound of his over door bell ringing, he looked at the clock, it was before he opened. He reached for Rebellion, and turned to the door. A woman in black leather was standing there, she was strangely beautiful, aside from the fact that the right side of her face was hidden by a mask, on which, the eye glowed orange. She wore gloves with small half pipe shaped clips on the underside, Dante guessed they were magnetic, because a katana blade was held in each wrist clip. The blade pointed toward the sky. She also had two belts sagging around her waist. On one was a forty five pistol, the other, a desert eagle handgun.  
  
"The store's closed, honey," Dante said.  
  
"Not anymore," she said. "You've got another extreme mission on your hands, son of Sparda."  
  
"Really? Might I ask what your name is?" Dante asked.  
  
"Catherine," She answered.  
  
"Alright, Catherine, what's the big deal?" Dante asked.  
  
"You're the only one who's defeated Mundes, Argosax, the Despair, and so many others, your record is nearly as great as your father's," Catherine said.  
  
"So? Get to it," Dante demanded.  
  
"There's another threat, it's what's causing all these demons to appear in this world. Someone is trying to merge this world and the demon world," Catherine said.  
  
"That's all you had to say," Dante checked his guns, and sheathed Rebellion behind his back, and a few other things. "Where to?"  
  
"Canyasain Island," Catherine answered. Dante stopped walking.  
  
"That's a civilian island, as well as a minor military base," Dante said, the thought awakened his memories of the infestents. "Great."  
  
* * *  
  
They took the ferry to the island, it wasn't like the other missions Dante had been on, this island was inhabited, and had recently been attacked.  
  
It was a large island, at one time it had been considered for becoming its own state. There was a city, and there were bases, and there were suburb areas.  
  
Dante and his new partner stepped off the ferry, while all the other passengers and the captain stared in disbelief. There had been an attack at the dock. This was a small village.  
  
One would expect bodies to be lying around, but few were. It disgusted Dante, but he didn't let it show. They walked to the garage, and took two bikes. They started down the road towards the city.  
  
Author's Note: It seems like Dante's adventures are starting all over again. Please Review. 


	3. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 3: Encounter  
  
They walked through the slums, encountering few demons, there were skyscrapers here and there, but most buildings were short, easy to jump up to.  
  
Dante had the strange feeling they were being followed, but when he looked, he didn't see anything, he realized too late what was following them.  
  
"SSCCUURRREEEAAAAAAARRRRR!!!" The Puias screamed as they swooped and nailed Dante and Catherine in the back. They jumped to their feet, Dante wasn't worried, he just pulled out Ebony and Ivory, as did Catherine pull out her forty five and desert eagle.  
  
They fired their demonic guns faster than any human could, one would believe they heard automatic weapons if they didn't see it for themselves. The Puias didn't last long, the last one fell to the ground, but Dante was lucky enough to kick Catherine out of the way as an infestent leapt to attack her. She got up, as the infestants were joined by two others. Catherine ran forward, slashed upward with her katanas, and then removed them from the magnetic clips, and held them properly, Dante stepped next to her, Rebellion in his hands.  
  
The slashing began, Dante sent one infestent high into the air, shot the middle one away, and jumped up after it, he kicked it twice, and brought it to the ground with one great slash. He turned to see Catherine take out the third infestent by stabbing it in the head.  
  
A roar was heard, they turned to see the street was filled with Msrias, they ran into the mass of demons. Dante jumped into the air, turned upside down in mid air, and fired several Msrias under him into oblivion. He landed with a slash, and a swipe.  
  
Catherine swept her katanas in both directions, taking out four, then flung them onto her wrists, and fired her guns, sending most of the Msrias flying into their comrades. She kept her true abilities hidden, until she needed them.  
  
Soon the duo was surrounded, each watching the others back, firing some enemies into the air, and then finishing the others. Each escaped with little damage done, a few cuts and bruises.  
  
While they were fighting, they didn't realize the approach of the final strike of this little encounter. Three infestents crept into the armory basement while the others were fighting.  
  
Dante and Catherine sheathed their weapons. But the explosion of the door of the armory changed their minds. Three tanks pulled out. They pulled up, not making the mistake of the ones in Dante's last encounter, by staying together, Dante wasn't happy. But he could use the close up advantage.  
  
Dante jumped into the air. He landed on the top of the one on the middle, and removed the manual gun, and did the same with the others, but as he slashed the third one away, one of the tanks hit its mark. Dante flew into, and through the wall of the building, unconscious. Catherine knew it was time. She ran at the tanks.  
  
Dante awoke seconds later to the sound of an energy surge, a demon was nearby. He got up and ran by out the wall, and stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded. Catherine, or Demon Catherine rather, was running circles around the tanks, firing her handguns in rapid fire. She stopped an slashed at the middle one several times. She jumped on top, and spread her wings, to stretch. She was mocking the tanks. The two outer tanks raised their barrels, and as soon as she heard the right sound in the barrels, she jumped down. The cannon barrels fired, missing her, and hitting the middle tank. It erupted in flames, she stood in the center of them as the tanks aimed for her again. They fired, and she jumped back, and the other tanks exploded.  
  
Dante regained his passive look, and walked to her. "It's not smart to use a Devil Trigger until your sure it's the last of them. But I could have given you that advice before now if you had told me."  
  
"Devil Trigger? How do you know?" She asked. Dante figured she didn't know much about him, he showed her his Devil form, his wings, huge wrists, and neon material flowing beneath his armor. But only for a moment.  
  
"There's a lot going on out there, isn't there?" Came a voice from the nearest alleyway. Dante walked over to it, alone. It was dimly lit, a man sat in Indian style at the end.  
  
He had black hair, all but two unusually long white bangs hanging in front of his face, it was hung low, and Dante could see that he pulled his hair into a short ponytail at the back. He was extremely muscular, and had two curved out red tattoos running down his chest. He wore baggy pants, with boots that held a long dagger in each one. He rose his head, Dante was surprised to see this man was blind. With two more red tattoos over each eye. He stood.  
  
"The name's Razenon," he said.  
  
"That's nice, what are you doing here?" Dante asked.  
  
"This is a nice place for solitude," Razenon answered. "Until you two came, it appears demons pursue you, I can help you."  
  
"I don't know, how much could a blind man help us?" Dante asked.  
  
Razenon frowned. In the blink of an eye, he reached down and pulled out a dagger, and made a stabbing motion right at Dante's face, and stopped right at his nose. "I have learned to use my other senses, do not EVER think of me as helpless."  
  
Dante blinked, and smiled. "Come on, then," he said, and they walked. Out of the alleyway.  
  
Author's Note: A new ally has joined Dante and Catherine, this Razenon guy is pretty cool in my opinion. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 4: Dragons  
  
Dante, Catherine, and Razenon had traveled down the bleak, desolate town area, finding little demons, and fewer people. Whoever they found would just say something about the demons and advise them to hide.  
  
They decided to head towards the visually untouched city, but had no doubt in their minds that there were people there, so there would be demons as well. They headed North to the city.  
  
* * *  
  
About an our later they arrived in the city, it was utter chaos. The people had been running for a while now, and were reaching the outskirts of the city, screaming, some pleading for their lives to no one in particular.  
  
"What is it?!" Dante yelled as the crowd rushed at them. They rushed at them, an went around them, no one heard his yells. Dante picked up a tall man by the shirt, and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"I said, what's going on?" He said to the man.  
  
"Demons, again, don't you know? They've been attacking us, now, LET ME GO!!!!" He answered.  
  
Dante was getting weary of this already, he let his devil power flow, and became a demon, the man began screaming, but Dante pulled him close. "Where, are, they?" He whispered intently, trying to sound as threatening as possible, apparently it worked.  
  
"Down the street, uuh, around the corner, on the corner of Lee and Parker, just don't hurt me!" He pleaded. Dante dropped him and as he sprinted off, Dante turned and muttered.  
  
"Tuh, coward."  
  
Dante, Catherine, and Razenon ran down the street, and turned, nothing was there, but there were several points in the ground were huge potholes were. They couldn't have formed naturally, too huge.  
  
Dante looked on the walls of the skyscrapers, but it was Razenon who found the demons.  
  
"There behind that skyscraper, high up, I can hear wings beating, big wings," he said.  
  
Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Catherine pulled out her handguns. Razenon reached for his daggers.  
  
"You're gonna kill something big with those?" Dante asked. Razenon ignored him, he would see.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard the beating of wings as three dragons shot up from behind the skyscraper. Dante could see what they were now.  
  
"Narus Dragons," he said. "They're slightly domesticated Dragons ridden by Demons called Hanai. Unless the Dragons are brought down, the Hanai wont have to fight. But if so they use a spear, take a guess what the Dragons use."  
  
They were large dragons, their wingspans were about thirty feet, and their back and head were full of spikes, all but the area for the rider that seemed to grow naturally there.  
  
Razenon jumped back, and surprised Dante yet again by using his own Devil Trigger. His blind eyes opened, and a third one did as well, he grew a second pair of arms behind his back. His legs were like a gargoyle's, and what was once defined muscle was now a section of demonic armor. The large whit bangs shot up and were like horns, no one could tell that it was Razenon.  
  
His Daggers grew in the transformation, but only slightly, he drew them back, and threw them as hard as he could.  
  
They begans spinning, and as the Narus Dragon swooped down on him, they cut through its exposed stomach, it howled in pain, and fell to the ground.  
  
Dante and Catherine just went crazy with their handguns, and soon the second and third Narus Dragons fell.  
  
Dante turned to Razenon, "That's a nice surprise, isn't it?"  
  
Razenon answered. "I thought you'd figured."  
  
Dante rolled his eyes, and laughed. He walked over through two skyscrapers, the others followed. There they found, a nest.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I love cliffhangers, what do you think Dante and the others will do with the nest? Review, please. 


	5. Hatchlings

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 5: Hatchlings  
  
Dante stood, transfixed, he couldn't believe he had found a nest in this city. This emphasized the fact that the demons had no fear of humans. He approached the nest, the eggs were about the size of them. They were near hatching.  
  
"They're very close to hatching," Catherine said.  
  
"Well they'll hatch without parents," Dante said. He stood in front of one for a moment, in front of the egg equal in size. He stared at it, and something shifted inside.  
  
"They're hatching," Razenon said.  
  
"Yeah," Dante drew his sword.  
  
"What are you doing?" Catherine asked.  
  
"They're gonna attack us," Dante explained. "All we have to do is show some authority, strike them, and they'll consider us they're masters, or riders. It's the way they tame Narus Dragons."  
  
"Okay, so, we just pick one?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay," Catherine stood poised, awaiting their moment.  
  
One broke free, it fell out of the egg, and rolled on its back. It opened its eyes, and stared at them, upside down for a moment.  
  
"Ohhh, it's so cute," Catherine said, breaking. Suddenly, the creature jumped up and growled at her. It leapt, and Catherine was just quick enough to spin around and whip kick it to the ground. It yelped, and stood back up.  
  
It kept its head low, looking like a dog who knew it was in trouble. It stared apologetically at her, and she held out her hand, gesturing for it to come forth. It did so.  
  
"Like I said," Dante remarked. Razenon turned him to see two more baby dragons leaving their nests. They repeated the process, and retreated before any others emerged.  
  
Two blocks down, they stopped running. Catherine bent down to pet her dragon. It looked happy enough. Dante and Razenon's dragons saw this, and began begging them to do so as well. Dante laughed and gave his Dragon a pat on the head.  
  
"They're going to need names," Razenon said, stroking his dragon's head. Already they seemed a little bigger.  
  
"I suppose so," Dante said. He sat down, as did his dragon, mimicking his every movement.  
  
"I think these guys are getting better treatment than those Hanai or whatever give their dragons," Catherine said.  
  
"Well, I don't want him spoiled," Dante said. He stopped petting it, and sat down, his dragon did the same, mimicking his serious personality. "That's getting annoying."  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it," Catherine said, she looked to her dragon. "I'll call you Remonar," She said. The dragon looked at her, confusedly, but soon processing what she meant, and accepted it.  
  
"Corothorn," Razenon said. His dragon did the same.  
  
"What to call you," Dante said. The dragon looked at him, showing Dante that he had already adapted a serious and tough attitude. "Hmm, your name's . . . Dankoten."  
  
Dankoten laid his head down.  
  
"We better go," Dante said. Everyone stood up. They started walking down the street of the now humanly abandoned city. Searching for whatever it was they were looking for.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the wait, I'm working on something else, but you can count on waits like these, so never give up hope, I will finish this story. Now then, I bet some of you thought they were gonna kill them, but now they have three new allies, tell me what you think of Remonar, Corothorn, and Dankoten. Please Review. 


	6. Surrounded

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry.  
  
Chapter 6: Surrounded  
  
Dante, Catherine, and Razenon walked through the town, the streets were empty, with few or no vehicles, apparently they had missed everyone running away. However, they were well aware that they weren't alone, that demons were watching them, waiting for the cover of night.  
  
Dankoten, Remonar, and Corothorn were growing faster than Dante had imagined, by nightfall they were the size of horses. Dante knew that they had long lives, so they must live most of it as an adult.  
  
They all sat on the curb, Catherine laid down, and stared into the blue-black night sky, it was clear, and uncountable stars were visible. Their dragons laid down behind them, Dante looked to them.  
  
Dankoten was in front, he was exactly like the others, red-black skin, yellow snake like eyes, pebbly leather hide, their wings were attached to their arms, the actual wing joints stuck out from the elbow, and three more longer ones from where the hand would be. That area was still treated like a hand, and one of the joints formed and extra claw. They were very similar, yet Dante could tell Dankoten from the others. Dante wondered how long it would be until they could fly, at this rate, maybe in two days, or tomorrow night.  
  
Dante reached out and laid a hand on Dankoten's head, his yellow eyes opened, with a fierce look he stared at Dante, but then it became a grateful and kind look. Dante smiled, he really was becoming just like him.  
  
Suddenly, Dankoten and the others raised their heads snarling, and looking all about them into the moonlit streets, Dante and the others stood, and grabbed their weapons. The blades gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
Dante heard something, claws hitting stone, he turned around, nothing, there were a lot of things that could make that noise, and all of them ended in a battle. He looked up, just in time to see a Msria leap off the wall of the building straight at him. Dante raised his blade and the Msria was impaled. It screeched, and died.  
  
Dante and the others soon heard the same screech throughout the street, and then they came pouring, all around the street, and many more on the building sides, from every possible angle. They grew worried.  
  
Dante and the others ran into the street, they couldn't be backed into a corner. However, now they would be surrounded. The various Msrias ran at them, some leaping, others merely running.  
  
Dante met the first one by flinging the dead Msria from the previous moment into it and slashing it thrice. He turned to the next one, and slammed his sword down with all his might, and then swung it up, and the Msria kept flying. He stabbed the one behind him, and pulled out Ivory, he shot one into the air, and then swung Rebellion down on him, and onto another, cutting through both of them. He pulled out Ebony now, and shot as many that were close to him between the eyes. He was at a breaking point now, and stopped to see Dankoten tear another one to pieces, and swallow what was in his mouth. He stood, and brought several to him with his wings, he then slashed, and surprised Dante with a blast of fire to the remaining lizards.  
  
Catherine had her Desert Eagle and 45 out from the beginning, also shooting several in the head, as to save time. But she had had enough of that, she put them away, and ran at two Msrias, she thrust her arms upward, and her katanas cut through their chests and throats, and they were brought to her hands. She spread them out, and spun around, slicing several more in the process. She swung a sword hard up into the chest of a Msria, it and the sword flew into the air, she kicked another one into the air, and threw her sword. She began shooting, and set up two Msrias in the proper spots. The dead Msrias turned and fell, stabbing the ones under them. She kicked the corpses off her blades, and saw Remonar ram her sharp horns through a Msria. She too surprised Catherine by setting four or five Msrias aflame, and smacking several more away with her tail.  
  
Razenon crossed his blades, guarding from a claw, and chopping the claw off as well. He stabbed it, and ripped the blade from the flesh and into another Msria's side. He kicked one behind him with inhuman strength and speed, he turned and slashed another. He rammed both his blades into the next Msria, and repeated the process of ripping them from the side, in both directions, cutting through to more on his left and right. He felt a change in the air and jumped up, flipped and axe kicked a leaping Msria into the ground. He heard Corothorn not too far away, he was swinging his tale, quickly making a wooshing sound, and heard several contacts. He heard claw cutting through flesh, and a Msria's screech, then the sound of bursting flame.  
  
They had made an enormous dent in the forces, but more than half of the Msrias were left. Dante, Catherine, Razenon, Dankoten, Remonar, and Corothorn gathered in the middle, discussing what to do. Dante and the others went into Demon form; they thought they would leave Razenon on the bottom while they carried out their plan, because he was the only one without wings. They and the dragons took to the air, and readied, when they were shocked to see what Razenon was doing.  
  
TWOOOOFF!!!!! Razenon leapt into the air, higher then them, his muscles fired, leaving cracks in the asphalt under him, he was up with everyone else. Dante and Catherine's guns merged with their hands, and they fired their weapons at the demons below with unbelievable speed. Both paused, and grasped their swords, Razenon did so with his daggers. The touch of their demon forms changed the swords as well, they grew thicker, and stronger, controllable by the will of their owners. They threw their blades, they began spinning and flew down to the fearful Msria's with a buzz saw-like sound. They each cut a separate line in the forces. Now Dante, and Catherine began firing againg, the dragons started spitting fireballs, and Razenon once again surprised everyone by firing devil blasts, each one with a powerful recoil enough to keep him in the air, soon there was little left of the demons on the ground, the group landed and eliminated the rest of them. They sat down, exhausted, and petted their dragons.  
  
Dante popped out the clips of Ebony and Ivory, he was almost out of bullets, Catherine was as well. Razenon jived them about how guns were undependable, for they would always run out of bullets. Dante and Catherine had constructed their guns with much smaller bullets, so they had many more bullets, and they packed in devil energy so they lost none of their punch. But Razenon was right, they would always run out of bullets. They would have to search for a gun shop in the morning.  
  
"Razenon?" Dante asked.  
  
"Hmm?" He answered.  
  
"Not to pry, but how do you know the difference between, Catherine, Dankoten, Remonar, Corothorn, and me from an enemy in a battle?" Dante asked.  
  
"Well, I hear things in battle, for you, it's your trench coat and boots, for Catherine, its her boots and the sound of her leather and hair. As for the dragons, they have heavier footsteps than Msrias or otherwise," Razenon answered.  
  
"So you've fixed your senses, that's great," Dante commented, now satisfied, he laid down, and soon they all fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, it looks like Dante and the others' dragons are growing VERY fast, that's great, now then, who could be sending these hoards of demons? Whoever, it appears they are either foolish, or holding back. What do you think of my new development about the guns running out of bullets? I thought it might make the story more realistic. Please Review. 


End file.
